Life Isn't Our Style
by authorwannabe101
Summary: sequel to No Vampires Here! Not! Percy and Nico run away from their lives at camp and NYC and the underworld. Twenty years later, they're back with some family. There is vampirism! I also need people to be voting on the questions I post! This story is Percy/Nico.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, this is the sequel to _No Vampires Here! Not!_ This the prologue. Enjoy!**

_01:34:09; December 1, 2010: _

Percy cursed to himself as he stumbled into his room. He had had a late night out with Annabeth. Since being bitten a month ago, his life had been hard. He had quite school and told his mom that he just didn't want to go. He joined a course online instead but without telling anyone but Nico, so everyone else thought he was a drop out. That, of course, didn't sit well with Annabeth since she was the daughter of Athena.

Also, Percy could only go out at night for exercise now, the reason he was out with Annabeth until the wee hours of the morning. Unfortunately, this time he had forgotten to pack a bottle of blood with him to take, so he was hungry and weak now. All his energy was being spent on resisting the call to hunt.

Stumbling over to his mini fridge, Percy opened it with a shaking hand before popping the cap off a bottle and chugging it. Sighing in relief, Percy carefully replaced the bottle before flopping down onto his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

_23:59:38; December 15, 2010:_

Nico frowned as he gazed at his watch. Percy was running late. They were supposed to meet at Central Park almost an hour ago. As he heard his watch chime softly, signaling it was midnight, the son of Hades corrected himself. They were supposed to meet at Central Park an hour ago, when it was still December 15 and not the sixteenth.

Nico jumped a few minutes later as a voice whispered, "Sorry I'm late. I ran into a few monsters."

Turning, Nico nodded to Percy before asking softly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Percy replied. "After all, you're the one who's going to run away with me. You could stay here."

"And give away where you are to your mom when she interrogates me?" Nico scoffed. "No way. The last time she did that, I almost peed my pants."

"You could go somewhere else," the son of Poseidon suggested. "It won't be safe with me. If we run out of blood before we get more, I'm going to attack the sweetest source near me - you. Believe it or not, but death smells good to a vampire. Especially when it's been liquidated into their favorite drink."

"It's your only drink," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm sure."

"In that case," Percy murmured. "Montana, here we come."


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to do this in the prologue so: Thank you to everyone who has continued to support No Vampires Here! Not! through these long months.**

**Anistasia D Flight1962: As you can see now, I was totally wrong! I just needed to wait another day for inspiration.**

**Also, thank you those people who are already supporting this story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_12:45:27; December 16, 2010:_

"Percy!" Sally Jackson yelled, bursting into her son's bedroom. "Percy, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes! Just because you don't go to school anymore doesn't mean you can sleep till one in the afternoon!"

As her words went unanswered, Mrs. Jackson finally noticed that there was no one to answer them. The bedroom had been devoid of any life until she came in. What she noticed the most though was the open closet missing three sets of clothes instead of one, a freezer she had never known about revealed at the back of the closet, Percy's backpack - not worn since he stopped going to school - missing from its spot in the corner, and a box that Sally knew held all of Percy's valuables open and empty on the bed. But what struck at her the most was the note pinned to Percy's desk.

* * *

_13:05:12; December 16, 2010:_

"I keep telling you!" Sally yelled at the man in front of her. "I suspected nothing! Sure, he was acting off, but teenagers do that! How was I supposed to know he would run away!"

"Ma'am," Detective Branson tried to interrupt her.

"And I've also told you that no, I don't know where he went! His note said nothing but that he was traveling with a friend and not to worry! I don't know what friend, I don't why they left, I don't know anything except that my little boy is gone!"

"Ma'am," Officer Haley said gently. "We know. We would just like for to come down to the station with us. That way you can give us a statement and we can inspect the apartment for any clues. It is a win-win situation."

"You mean you get me out of the way and get something done at the same time!" the hysterical woman yelled.

"Yes," Officer Haley said, not trying to get around the subject. She had dealt with mothers before over such issues, and often times blunt, direct business was the only way to deal with them.

Apparently, Ms. Jackson was one of those woman, for she quieted down before saying softly, "Let me grab my purse and coat. I can call some friends too."

"Thank you," Detective Branson muttered to his colleague as they waited at the door.

A simple smile was all he got in return.

* * *

_13:57:47; December 16, 2010:_

"Chiron, I don't know what to do. I've given the police a statement," Sally told the centaur through the Iris message, "but Percy's just _gone_. And I don't know who he's traveling with. I don't even know why he left."

"We can rule out most of the campers. I can call some others. And I don't know either Sally. But have you tried Iris messaging him?"

"Yes. It was the first thing I did before calling the police. It didn't work. Whatever this is, it wasn't sudden like the mess in his room made me and the police believe. It was thought out. And I can't tell the police cause I don't have anything to prove it!"

Noticing the woman was starting to go hysterical again, Chiron said, "Alright Sally. You rest and work with the police. I'll start IMing everyone I can."

"Alright," she said softly. "Thanks, Chiron." And she swept through the message.

* * *

_14:02:01; December 16, 2010:_

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Poseidon roared in outrage, staring daggers at Chiron. "He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Athena said to the counsel and Chiron (through the IM), "But kelps for brains is right. Percy isn't exactly known for thinking things through, but he did this. And no one can find him. But he couldn't have just disappeared."

"And I'll prove it," Artemis declared, standing up. "My hunters and I will hunt him down."

"Very well," Zeus decided. "In the meantime, everyone contact your kids. Make sure they aren't this friend he was talking about. Counsel dismissed."

As the gods and goddesses exited the room, they all had one thought. "At least everyone is at camp for the Annual Christmas Cook Out."

* * *

_14:07:59; December 16, 2010:_

All of camp looked up, startled, as flashes of light appeared all over. Then, realizing what they were, they all looked down again even faster. After the lights had died away, the campers looked up again to stare at their parents and then Chiron, who had trotted out of the Big House.

"Campers," the centaur called, "Go to your cabins! Your parents have something to discuss with you."

Looking at each other and muttering questions, the demigods did as he said.

* * *

_14:10:31; December 16, 2010; Athena's Cabin:_

Athena, once all her kids were inside, asked, "Is anyone missing from the cabin?"

"No, mother," Annabeth replied, looking at her questioningly.

"Good," the goddess muttered before saying, looking at her kids, "Perseus Jackson has run away, taking a friend with him. The gods do not know which friend, so we are checking."

"What?" Annabeth gasped. "Why would he run away?"

"We don't know that either," Athena said grimly.

* * *

_14:09:45; December 16, 2010; Poseidon's Cabin:_

"Daddy? What's going on? And where is Percy?" Tyson asked, bottom lip trembling.

"Percy is fine, Tyson," Poseidon promised the cyclops. "We just don't know where he is or when he'll come home."

Apparently, that was enough to upset Tyson for he burst into tears.

* * *

_14:11:17; December 16, 2010; Apollo's Cabin:_

"Apollo?" Rachel questioned, the oracle having gone with the Apollo kids. "What's happening?"

"The gods know nothing except that Percy has run away with a friend. The gods are checking for their kids."

"And has anyone thought about if this friend is mortal?" Will Solace asked.

"Ms. Jackson is covering that angle," Apollo told his son before noticing that his oracle had a funny face on. "Rachel?"

"Was Hades at the meeting?" She asked.

"No. He said he was too busy. Hephaestus caught Ares and Aphrodite together again and blew up a volcano. The lines are backed up in the Underworld because of all the people who died because of it."

"So who's checking for Nico?" Rachel questioned, staring at him.

The god of the sun froze before saying slowly, "No one. Why?"

"Because he asked me a question about Percy that caused a prophecy. He ran away really quickly without telling me what I said. I thought nothing of it then because nothing happened."

"Has anyone seen him?" Apollo demanded.

"He didn't come," Will replied. "He told us weeks ago."

Immediately, Apollo yelled, "Cover your eyes!" before transporting himself to Hades' palace.

* * *

_14:21:09; December 16, 2010; Hades' Palace:_

"Hades!" Apollo screamed as he appeared in the Underworld while thanking Hermes for giving him the pass that he never gave back. "Hades!"

"What?" the god of the Underworld snapped, sending a bunch of ghosts off with a wave of his hand. "I'm busy. There's a reason I didn't come to the meeting when I heard it was about Perseus."

"No, you don't understand," Apollo cried. "Percy has run away!"

Hades let a flash of surprise cross his face before snarling, "So? What's it to me?"

"He left a note that said he's traveling with a friend. Ms. Jackson is checking all the mortals and we are checking the demigods."

Apollo didn't have to continue. Hades got it. "Nico," Hades whispered before sprinting into the dark abyss of his palace hallways, Apollo close behind.

"Nico! Nico!" Hades called as he reached his son's room. When no answer came for a minute, the god threw open the door and barged in, his nephew following.

Once inside, it was obvious that the fourteen year old was gone. The letter on the bed and the missing valuables confirmed it.

**There! Three pages and over 1300 words! does happy dance And this was only supposed to be a short filler for when everyone found out! Woohoo!**

**Question, though. Do you want this story to be a Pertamis? Obviously, Percabeth is out because Percy is immortal and Annabeth isn't. Perlia I don't think will fit the story. And I hate Rachel/Percy (sorry lovers). So, if Percy's going to be paired with someone, it will be Artemis. However, if you guys don't want it, tell me. Your wish is my command!**

**Although, right now, I would like you to return the favor and follow my command of 'Review!'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Also, I realized something. I could pair Percy with Nico. That would work easily. The only problem involved would be that I've never written boy/boy before. Of course, I haven't done much with boy/girl either... So, it really is up to you. Pertamis or Perico? I need it by the time I write the next chapter or Pertamis it is!**

**PJandLGequalsLove - Unfortunately, no. I don't know how I would do her or put her in the story.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, my version of Son of Neptune would still be being written. (though hopefully updated soon for those reading it!)**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_24:14:29; December 16, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

Percy stumbled a bit as Nico's shadows retreated. Even as a vampire he couldn't get used to the boy's way of travel.

Nico watched him, amused, before saying, "Come on. I want to be in the park before our letters are found, and that means picking up our supplies before going there."

"I know, I know," Percy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do you have the list?"

"What do you take me for, a seaweed brain?" Nico smirked. "Of course I do. I, unlike a certain son of the sea god would, didn't lose it."

"You know what?" Percy asked. "You're right."

"I am?" the son of Hades questioned, eyes wide in surprise before narrowing them. This was some kind of trick.

"Yeah," the elder continued, "Triton would have lost it."

Groaning, Nico sighed, "Let's get the stuff and move. I don't want to be accosted by the police wondering what two underaged kids are doing out at this time of night."

Simply grinning in response, Percy moved to Nico's side.

* * *

_01:37:53; December 16, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

Nico groaned as he stared at everything. One tent, two sleeping bags, and two cots for where they would sleep. One cooler, one burner stove, one campfire cook set, two cutlery sets, two bowls, and six canteens for food and water. Six ropes (each 50 feet long), twenty carabiners, one shovel, one pair of shears, one axe, and one ice axe just in case they needed them. Two swiss army knives, two whistles, two maps of Montana, and two compasses, two frame packs, two snow goggles, and two travel first aid kits for when they walked around - one for each of them. Finally, one first aid kit, one watertight box, four tarps, and ten insect repellants for inside the tent.

"And we haven't even gotten the food yet," Percy sighed, making Nico groan again.

"How about we just take all this to the spot we picked out?"

"Deal. You can take it all in a few trips while I go to a grocery store to grab the food."

"But-," Nico started to protest. Who knew what Percy would grab? He could grab anything it wouldn't matter to him, because the vampire only ate blood. He got physically sick if he ate anything else!

"No buts!" Percy cried. "And don't worry, Nico! I'll be sure to buy some good stuff. After all, we only have so much money. Speaking of which, how are we going to make more?"

"I told you this before, Perce," Nico sighed. "I'll get a job in Italy. I'm Italian so it won't be a problem, and the monsters won't find me there. Neither will the gods."

"Right," the son of Poseidon muttered. "Sorry. My brain is a little fuzzy. I didn't think to have any blood before we left."

"It's fine as long as you don't attack me," the son of Hades sighed.

"You could fight me off if I did, couldn't you?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I don't know. You haven't fought me since becoming a vampire. Haven't fought anyone but monsters, actually. What are you afraid of? That you'll lose control at the first smell of blood?"

Percy coughed nervously. "Kind of."

"Well, don't be," Nico said. "I can always shadow travel away if need be."

"I know," the elder half-blood sighed. "It doesn't stop me from worrying though."

Nodding in understanding, Nico started combining everything he could. Percy moved away and headed for the grocery store only a few yards away.

* * *

_14:07:48; December 16, 2010; Artemis' Cabin:_

All the hunters shot to their feet as their lady entered the cabin. All conversations stopped while they bowed to Lady Artemis before Thalia asked, "My lady? If you can pardon my rudeness, but why are you here?"

"I wish I weren't, girls," the goddess of the hunt and the moon, among other things, addressed all of her hunters, not just her lieutenant. "Unfortunately, I bring bad news. For you, especially, Thalia."

"My lady?" Thalia asked nervously.

"A plan has recently been discovered. Regrettably, one that has already been carried out just this past night. You see, the gods received an IM from Chiron a few minutes ago. He, in turn, received one from Ms. Sally Jackson."

The lieutenant gasped. "Percy!"

"Indeed. It seems that, late last night, Perseus Jackson ran away from home. He left only a note and whatever things he owned but did not need."

"And we are hunting him down?" Thalia inquired.

"Yes," Artemis replied.

Sighing, Phoebe said, "Well, at least he's only one boy. How hard can it be?"

"Hard," the goddess spoke. "You see girls, Percy did not leave on his own."

"Annabeth?" Thalia gasped. The daughter of Athena would make tracking them down almost impossible.

"We do not yet know," Artemis admitted. "The other gods and goddesses are checking for their children. We are all thankful that the Annual Christmas Cook Out is happening now, as it insures that all their children are in one place with the exception of the two who ran away."

"So when do we leave?" Thalia asked. She was anxious to, it was her cousin after all. And Percy's friends were, for the most part, hers as well.

"After we receive news on who the other person is," Artemis told the hunters. "In the meantime, start packing. We leave immediately after we know."

* * *

_14:28:01; December 16, 2010; Artemis' Cabin:_

All the girls looked up as one of their arch enemies entered the cabin.

Apollo approached his sister and whispered quietly in her ear before leaving.

"What is it, my lady?" Thalia asked.

"My brother has discovered who exactly ran away with Percy."

"Will Solace?" Thalia questioned. She didn't know what the two boys had in common, but she figured that if Apollo figured it out, they had to belong to him. That ruled out Annabeth.

"Worse," Artemis sighed. "Someone who can whisk not only himself, but also Percy away from us if allowed to. Nico DiAngelo, the son of Hades."

* * *

_14:32:39; December 16, 2010; Camp Half-Blood:_

All of the campers watched silently as the hunters of Artemis left camp in search of Percy Jackson and Nico DiAngelo.

**So, this is kind of a filler chapter. Unfortunately, I can't do much else until I know if this story is going to be Pertamis or Perico. I need to know ASAP! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I would have updated earlier, but I didn't have the time. School and all. But anyways... the score was three for Perico and one for Pertamis, which means it will be a Percy/Nico slash. Thank you everyone for voting and greenblue22, I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted.**

**Now, onward readers, to the land of misfit stories!**

**I do not own the wonder that is Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_15:58:16; December 16, 2010; The Jackson Home:_

Artemis growled in anger as, one by one, her hunters returned to her reporting no clues on where Jackson and DiAngelo could have gone. 'Where are they?' She wondered, looking around the apartment with Ms. Jackson watching hopefully.

Suddenly, Thalia raced up to her, startling the goddess out of her thoughts. "My lady, Percy did not bother deleting his computer's history completely. We found out where they are."

"Where?" Artemis demanded, whirling around and motioning Sally over.

"There were multiple links to stores in Helena, Montana. We suspect they will have at least gone there for something."

Nodding, the goddess considered the different ways they could address this before ordering, "Ms. Jackson, please inform Chiron that we have a lead. Hunters, we are off to Helena, Montana."

"Yes, my lady," was chorused by eager hunters gathering at the door before following Artemis out. It would likely take them three days to get there at a good speed, two and a half if they moved quickly.

* * *

_03:42:06; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

Artemis lead her hunters through the doors of the first store on the list to investigate. It was one that sold school and office supplies, including textbooks.

"School supplies? But why?" Thalia muttered.

"They probably don't want to give up their education," Phoebe replied.

"But Percy dropped out a few months ago," the lieutenant retaliated. "Why pick up again when he's free of any influence but Nico's?"

"That is a question we will have to answer later," Artemis broke in. "Now come, we have to check their security cameras and ask around."

* * *

_04:17:35; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

"Well, that was a waste," Phoebe remarked. "Where to next?"

Raising an eyebrow at the next store's name, Artemis replied, "A fishing store. I didn't know sons of Poseidon ate seafood."

"They don't," Thalia growled, frowning.

"The son of Hades?" another hunter suggested.

* * *

_13:19:05; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

"Another dead end!" Artemis cried furiously as they exited their sixteenth store. "Girls, are you sure this is right and not just ads that popped up?"

"Positive," Thalia replied. "Although I wonder if it isn't something else."

Frowning, and upset that the trail was through technology instead of something like physical tracks, the goddess hissed, "Let's go, girls. We have some more stores to investigate."

* * *

_13:31:03; December 19, 2010; Lost Creek:_

"So, how do you think the hunters are taking our false trail?" Percy asked Nico conversationally as he lounged on a cot inside the tent.

"I don't know," Nico shrugged. "I do find it hilarious though. And I'm glad you've shown that you aren't a complete idiot by coming with this."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true," Nico cried. "And it is genius. I think Annabeth has rubbed off on you. Otherwise, you would have never thought to place a trail of fake stores in a city miles from where we actually are, causing them to think we drew them away from where really are, when we're really right under their noses!"

At these words, Percy froze and shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy? What's wrong?" the son of Hades asked slowly.

"Um, well, you know how you mentioned a trail of stores we didn't go to?"

"Yes..."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I _may_ have forgotten to delete the memory of the actual stores we went to and that those are mixed in?"

Nico froze, staring at his friend before screeching, "You _what_?"

"It's not that bad!"

"Bad? You led them right to us! Now we'll have to pack and move, but we can't until nighttime!"

"But they may give up! I went to the actual websites we visited last, and there's a list of thirty stores before them! And even then, they'll probably think we're in one of the wildlife parks around Helena, when we aren't! We're near Anaconda!"

Nico stared at his cousin before hissing, "They better! Or I'm gonna push your pale butt into the sun!"

* * *

_20:45:56; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

The hunters were in a fowl mood as they approached the second to last store, one that sold goods for camping. In the past seventeen hours they had gone through thirty stores, with no clues. All were ready to give up and return to the Jackson home to look for more clues, and they may have done so had it not been for Thalia reminding them that it was two boys who had probably made a mistake somewhere in laying the, now obvious, fake trail. So, they moved on to the next store.

All raised an eyebrow at the camping supplies store before giving a sigh and going inside.

* * *

_21:05:39; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

The hunters whooped in excitement and renewed spirit as they exited the store and made their way to the last on the list. Almost three days ago, two boys matching Percy and Nico's descriptions had entered and bought more things than they could carry, obviously either planning multiple camping trips or going on an extremely long one. All the hunters were willing to bet their bows and arrows that it was the latter.

* * *

_21:41:02; December 19, 2010; Helena, Montana:_

Artemis smiled proudly at her hunters as they exited the last store - a grocery - with smiles on their faces. They had handled the last day perfectly, never giving up or losing sight of the trail, though they had come close. Now, they were being rewarded for it.

"Alright, girls!" the goddess announced. "Let's find a forest and start talking on where Jackson and DiAngelo are!"

* * *

_24:01:57; December 20, 2010; forest outside of Helena, Montana:_

All the hunters looked up from their maps of Montana as Artemis coughed softly, interrupting their discussion. "Get some sleep. You all have been running on thirty minute naps for almost four days now. We've narrowed down where Jackson and DiAngelo are, and are pretty sure we know exactly what park. Go rest."

And with nods and smiles of thanks, the hunters retired to their tents to do just that.

* * *

**Done! Story over! Nah, just joking. :) The story is done for just this chapter until I post the new one. Anyways, I have some more questions.**

**One, do you want the hunters to find them? If so, what do you want to happen? Do you want Artemis and the hunters to agree on keeping their secret of where they are after finding out why they left? Do you want Nico and Percy to run again?**

**Two, when do you want Nico to be bitten? I already know how he will be, the question is when. Soon? Later?**

**And that's it. Decide quickly and tell me your answers! These questions need to be answered before I write the next chapter! Otherwise, I decide!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry I took a few weeks, I've been busy with other stuff. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed!**

**amycahill57 - Sorry, everyone else already decided. It will be Percy/Nico. Sorry! I hope you continue reading anyway. There won't be any M material in here, nothing like that, just what you would expect between two people.**

**Alley Petifier - Thank you for your review! When I saw the length I was so excited! As you're the only one who told me what you want, I'm going to mix it with my own ideas. And I loved your answers!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_6:30:01; December 20, 2010; forest outside of Helena, Montana:_

"Right," Artemis announced, gazing at her Hunters. "We believe them to be in Spring Meadow State Park, because of the giant lake in the middle making it home to Percy. Poseidon has already informed us that the fish and naiads refuse to tell him anything of his son because 'it is his secret to tell'. So, because the park isn't very big, it shouldn't take long to comb it. Maybe a day to do it thoroughly. Look for any clues. A food wrapper far away from the trail, a footprint where there shouldn't be. Got it?"

"Yes, my lady," the girls chorused.

* * *

_9:13:56; December 20, 2010; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico gazed down at his snoring cousin. Vampires didn't need much sleep, but they did need some, especially after an action packed night. And that doubled for the newly turned, according to Percy's brochure. So, until Percy's body system figured it all out, he was going to be bored during the day. Or at least, unless he figured something else out to do. Sighing, he decided to examine parks in Canada. Just in case the Hunters figured out where they were.

Frowning, he released that they might actually be able to get the Hunters on their side. They didn't like boys, but some of them still respected a few. Thalia was also their cousin, so that earned them brownie points. And then there was the fact that Nico knew for a fact that Artemis saw Percy as one of the only completely decent guys ever to exist. Nodding to himself slowly, the son of Hades put away the brochures and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. They needed a new plan.

* * *

_21:01:34; December 20, 2010; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico was once more gazing down at his cousin, this time considering to himself how relaxed the older - in mind and looks, not birth dates - boy looked when he was sleeping undisturbed. The son of Hades' hand twitched involuntarily, itching a bit closer to Percy's head. Giving in to his reflexes, Nico let himself brush a strand of Percy's hair out of his eyes, causing the son of Poseidon to stir. Nico froze, watching warily, before relaxing as it became clear that Percy wasn't waking up.

Nico had realized in the last year, as his body didn't react to the girls around him - and there were some that he should be drooling over, considering they were daughters of gods and goddesses - that he wasn't straight. He had also recognized that he was, instead, attracted to his cousin. Oh, he admired some of the other guys in camp, but Percy... there was something different about him. Maybe it was the sea green eyes matched with the onyx black hair and crooked smile. Or perhaps the laugh that escaped those full pink lips at least twice an hour. But whatever it was, Nico knew he wasn't just after muscle. If he was, he had a huge camp filled with muscular boys and girls. No... it was just something about Percy.

Sighing, Nico allowed a frown to grace his own lips as he remembered that, unlike himself, Percy was straight. Percy did like girls. Percy did have a girlfriend who he would have to be absolutely senile to leave. Then, his thoughts were interrupted as a soft voice asked, "What do I have to do to turn that frown upside down?"

Smiling as he reminded himself that Percy had left Annabeth by running away, Nico replied, "Drive away my boredom before I follow the path of my siblings and turn into a raving mad person."

"I can do that," Percy teased, leaping up and onto Nico, tickling him while crying, "Beware the tickle monster!"

The son of Hades let loose a peal of laughs as he struggled to escape Percy's grasp.

Or maybe it was because the son of Poseidon made him happy just by being there.

* * *

_6:45:59; December 21, 2010; Spring Meadow State Park:_

Artemis watched her Hunters with a stony gaze as, in twos and fours, they returned to her. Not one group had found a single clue. The park was clean. The sons of Poseidon and Hades weren't anywhere in Spring Meadow.

"Right," she growled at Thalia. "Tell the girls to set up camp and bring out the maps of Montana. We have more hunting to do."

"Yes, my lady," the daughter of Zeus bowed, swiftly exiting from Artemis' presence.

**So, it is shorter than 1000 words, but I couldn't write any more because, well, there's not much more to write for this part. Next time, there will be a time skip of a few months. Anyways, you got your first glimpse of Perico! Also, I'm proud to announce that writing it came much easier than I expected. In fact, it was the easiest part of the whole chapter. So, there might be more than I had planned.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that it's been a few weeks! I swear they just disappeared! Anyway, the reason is that I was out of town the past two weekends and had no time during the week. So, yeah.**

**YJV, thank you for your review especially as it was the only one.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, only the fact that he's a vampire. :)**

_01:18:56; February 12, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

Percy stared at the sleeping boy. He knew it could never be. There was no record of any son of Hades ever being gay or even bi. On the other hand, almost every child of Poseidon was bi. It was rare that any were completely gay or straight. He doubted Nico knew that, and if he did, he probably thought that Percy was one of the few straight kids because of his romance with Annabeth. However, while Percy thought that was true at first, eventually he had found himself being attracted more and more to guys. To be more specific, Nico.

This would never happen though, Percy was certain. While his feelings for Annabeth had decreased even more in the few months in the woods, Nico was not attracted to him. He was a case of unrequited love.

* * *

_23:36:01; April 27, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico groaned as he was tackled from behind. He had been found. Of course, it was hardly surprising considering that the hunter was a vampire. Even though he was a demigod, Nico knew he would never win a game of tag against Percy.

Rolling over, the son of Hades gazed up at the son of Poseidon. Gulping to himself, Nico noted that there were barely two inches between them. Should he...? No. Percy didn't feel the same way. Kissing him would only alienate the young man. And then, Nico noticed the branch that, heavy with the rain of the night before, was falling towards the green-eyed boy. Giving a shout of alarm, the black-eyed boy propelled himself up and switched positions with the other. When the branch hit, it hit on Nico's upper back and pushed him down closer to Percy.

Eyes widening when their lips collided at super speed, Nico started to pull back lest Percy believe the kiss intentional. He was pleasantly surprised when a strong arm wrapped around his back and pulled him back down.

A few minutes later when they parted, Nico stared breathless down at Percy. "Wha-?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged the best he could from his position. "I wasn't going to start it on my own, but when you initiated it..."

"I didn't, a branch fell on me and pushed me down." When Percy's face fell and the boy started to get up, Nico hastily added, "Not that I'm complaining!"

The green-eyed boy froze and asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding slowly, the black-eyed boy replied, "Positive."

* * *

_05:23:44; May 16, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

"Right, girls, this is the last park in Montana for us to check," Artemis told the Hunters. "If Jackson and DiAngelo aren't here, they aren't in Montana. Split up into twos and search. I'll go with Thalia. We meet here at 20:00." Nodding, the girls did so and left.

Turning to her lieutenant, the goddess of the moon and hunt ordered, "Let's go."

* * *

_10:48:14; May 16, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico looked up from the cards in his hand as his opponent froze. "Percy? What's wrong? Don't tell me you have that bad a hand."

"Huh? Oh, I do, 19 points. B-."

"That's impossible in cribbage, Percy," the son of Hades rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Exactly, I have no points. But that's not why I'm alarmed."

"What?" Nico asked, stiffening and reaching out with his shadows to sense any life forms. "Squirrel family, robin, worms, herd of deer, fish, Lady Artemis, hawk, moos- Lady Artemis!"

"Exactly," the son of Poseidon said gravely. "And Thalia too."

"ETA?"

"Three minutes max. Not nearly enough time to pack everything."

"With your super speed-"

"That I can't use because of the sun. Unless this is all some plot to kill me?" Percy joked.

"Not the time, Percy," Nico groaned.

"Whatever. The point is, plan B will have to do."

"Plan B was declared too crazy! It won't work!" Nico cried in horror.

"What? All we're going to do is negotiate with a goddess-"

"Who hates men!"

"She loves me! Or at least, compared to other men."

"Exactly! Compared! Not actual love!" Nico fired off.

"I'd think you'd be thankful you don't have competition!" Percy retaliated.

"You don't even have a tiny crush on her, why should I be worried?"

"'Cause she's a goddess!"

"You said no to Aphrodite!"

"So you're saying Artemis is like Aphrodite?"

"I should hope not," a deathly calm voice came from the tent opening, and the two boys spun around, upsetting the game table in the process. They both flinched at the crash the cribbage board made and the crackle of a full deck of cards hitting the floor.

"Fifty-two card pick up, anyone?" Percy offered meekly.

**So, less than 900 words, but it felt like the right place to stop. I hope you enjoyed! And Perico is officially in action as well.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Nicotehmudkipz78 - Sorry! You voted too late, and I've already started writing Perico. I hope you'll keep reading though. This story is not based on their relationship and there will be no lemons what so ever. Just simple kisses and the plain fact that they're dating. They are not in a sexual relationship! Maybe later, but no graphics, just hints. They are in love with each other, not their bodies.**

**YJV - Here you go! Thank you for reminding me to write!**

**Jay Jackson - I'm glad you like it! And I did find the 'i'. :D**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, just that he's a vampire. Enjoy!**

_10:52:23; May 16, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

_"So you're saying Artemis is like Aphrodite?"_

_"I should hope not," a deathly calm voice came from the tent opening, and the two boys spun around, upsetting the game table in the process. They both flinched at the crash the cribbage board made and the crackle of a full deck of cards hitting the floor._

_"Fifty-two card pick up, anyone?" Percy offered meekly._

* * *

_10:52:52; May 16, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

Artemis cocked an eyebrow at them before flicking her wrist and conjuring four chairs. "Sit," she commanded.

Nico and Percy sat.

The goddess looked around their tent, taking in the boxes and cots. She raised her eyebrow again at the amount of wrappers covering the floor and vanished them. Then she moved to the side and allowed Thalia to enter and sit before joining the teenagers.

"Now," Artemis spoke evenly, no hint of emotion to tell the boys what she was thinking, "Tell me why and I might not summon your fathers."

At these words, her lieutenant looked at her in surprise while the boys' mouths dropped in astonishment.

"You- you won't tell?" Percy stammered.

"Not if you start talking in ten seconds and tell me why."

Her male cousins shared glances before blurting out at the same time, "Percy's/I am a vampire!"

"What?!" Now it was Artemis' turn to be shocked.

"I'm a vampire," Percy repeated. "I was bitten about six months ago. Because I'd die if I went out into the sun, I dropped out of school and joined online classes. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to leave. Nico - of his own accord, might I add - came with me. We've been here ever since."

"Money?" The goddess asked.

"I have a job in Italy," Nico told her.

"Education?" Thalia inquired.

"Online classes," Percy replied.

"And how long were you standing there?" Nico questioned the hunters.

"Not long," Thalia remarked. "Just long enough to ask something else though. Are you dating?"

Blushing, Percy muttered, "How'd you guess?"

"We can tell," Artemis replied. "Plus the 'competition' thing."

The son of Hades nodded before asking, "Are you going to capture us and tell our parents?"

The goddess regarded them before saying slowly, "I do not think that is necessary. This is your life and only you have the right to direct it. If you had run away for selfish reasons like a quest for immortality, I would take you in. However, I do not believe you are being selfish. You ran for safety, Perseus, and you ran to accompany him, Nico. At least, as long as you waited before getting together and did not cheat on Annabeth?"

"No!" Percy gasped, eyes wide. "I loved her, I really did! It's just, after months away from her, I loved Nico more."

At this, Thalia looked relieved and remarked, "Good, that means I don't have to kill you."

"And that I do not have to turn you in," Artemis added. "However, there will be conditions."

"Name them," Nico said.

"One, you allow me and my Hunters to check in on you and make sure you are alright. That way, I will not find myself at war with your fathers when they find out you died because I did not tell them where you are or check in every now and then. Two, you will treat us right. No flirting, no sexual abuse, none of that. I do not believe you capable of it, but I have been wrong before. And that is all I can think of at the moment, but I may add more later. Understood?"

"Yes," the two boys stated.

Nodding in acceptance, Artemis stood, gesturing for her lieutenant to do the same. "I will, of course, be informing my Hunters of your changed statuses. I will inform the Olympian Council that the trail has gone cold due to the failure of our last lead. You can expect us to be here for a week every four months."

Nico and Percy nodded in understanding. They then watched as Artemis and Thalia left, running towards the entrance to the park.

"Well..." the son of Poseidon said slowly. "That was interesting."

"Gee, you think?" the son of Hades replied sarcastically. "Now come on. I'll take you up on that offer of fifty-two card pick up."

And with that, Percy and Nico got on their hands and knees, picking up the spilt pack of cards.

**So, again not 1000 words, but I can't write anymore because there's nothing left to write for this part. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, I'm sorry it took me a few weeks to update, but I've been busy. I've also spent the last few minutes rewriting this AN because I keep deleting it somehow.**

**YJV - You aren't impatient at all! I know how waiting feels, and I'm glad you like my story so much!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_23:00:00; September 16, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

"We are here," Artemis' voice jolted Nico out of his sleep.

"Wha-?" He muttered, squinting. Percy was out hunting, and he was supposed to be staying up for the Hunters' first visit, but he guessed he had fallen asleep anyway.

"Where is Perseus?" The goddess inquired, ignoring the fact that the son of Hades was laying on a cot.

"He's hunting," the boy muttered, sitting up and yawning, before asking, "So, what's the plan?"

"We will set up camp in this clearing with you. You will barely even know we are there. We will observe you for a week, then leave."

Nico's eyes rose in surprise, but agreed. When Artemis had left, he fell back on the cot and back into sleep.

* * *

_23:00:00; September 23, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico and Percy watched as the Hunters left silently. Artemis had been right, if they hadn't gone outside every day, they wouldn't have known they were there. The observations had been made by both parties, but other than that, the male demigods' life had gone on as normal. Nico shadow traveled to Italy every morning at six, worked until eighteen-hundred, and shadow traveled back. While he was gone, Percy entertained himself by playing games and reading books in greek along with online courses. When the two boys were reunited, they ate dinner and spent time together until 22:30:00, when the vampire went hunting. He was always back by midnight, and that was when the two said goodnight and went to bed. They woke up five and a half hours later to get ready for the day.

This had gone on for the many months the male demigods had been in the park, and it continued while the Hunters were there. The only difference was the unnerving gazes on them whenever they left the tent. Percy had also noticed a few Hunters tagging along on his own hunt, watching from the shadows. But now it was over, and life could go back to normal that they hadn't had before.

* * *

_22:55:34; September 25, 2011; New York City:_

Percy looked around as he stumbled to a halt. He had decided to finally test his full speed, and he had gone from Montana to New York in less than twenty-five minutes. Now, he realized he was in front of an orphanage. Frowning, he noted the wails of a child were coming from inside. Giving into his curiosity, and figuring the neighbors would thank him profusely if he managed to quiet the baby, the son of Poseidon raced inside.

Following the sound of the baby, Percy headed up three flights of stairs. Once on the fourth floor, the vampire found himself in a nursery. There were only three babies in it at the moment, and only one was wailing loud enough to be heard from outside. He approached the child cautiously, focusing his hearing on movement from downstairs. Hearing none, he picked up the girl and rocked her, singing softly. Eventually she fell asleep, and Percy smiled at his accomplishment. He moved to place the babe - who he guessed to be only two months old - back in her crib when he noticed the stuffed animal resting, abandoned in favor of crying, next to the pillow. It was a large black dog with three heads. A cerberus. The funny thing was, it looked like a miniature replica of the real living one in the Underworld. Frowning, he picked it up and placed it in the girl's arms before moving over to the dresser resting by the crib.

Percy opened it and found clothes, but that wasn't all. There was a simple black box decorated with obsidian stones.* Opening it while carefully balancing the baby in his left arm, the son of Poseidon removed a letter, leaving the picture for later. Opening it, he noted it was dated a month ago, and read:

_Dear orphanage,_

_Haley is my daughter.** She is only one month old, and her mother died in child birth because she went into labor a month early. She has no living relatives, due to her mother's last living relative - Haley's Uncle Joe*** - dying about eight months ago. Due to the laws of my family, I cannot care for my daughter. Because of this, I turn to you to care for her. I also make a single request. When she is eleven years old, please call (800) 009-0009 and ask for the exact address to Camp Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York. When you have it, take her there. You do not need to worry about her coming back as her stay will be permanent until she is eighteen years old._

_Other than that, I leave a picture of me and her mother together, plus a cerberus stuffed animal. Let Haley know she was loved dearly while I had her, and she will be in my heart forever._

The letter wasn't signed, but Percy didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he held a demigod in his arms, and judging from the cerberus stuffed animal, she was a daughter of Hades. There was just one way to check. Reaching into the box again, he retrieved the photo. Looking at it, the son of Poseidon almost fainted. There was Hades, alright. And standing next to him was the woman he and Nico had seen in the cemetery being comforted by the god of the dead. Looked like they had guessed right.****

*** I chose obsidian because it means healing, protection, and peace.**

**** I chose Haley because it means brave and heroic.**

***** Joe is completely random.**

****** If you don't remember this, it was in the last chapter of No Vampires Here! Not!**

**Anyways, as you can see, I'm trying to move this story along quickly. People want action, and that will start when they go back to Camp Half-Blood. Before then, there will be a little, but not much. So, the appearance of Haley, daughter of Hades, happened much faster than I thought it would due to my plans for how Nico becomes a vampire.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm sorry I'm late, the end of the season for my sport is coming up and our coach is pushing us harder than ever. On top of that, school is coming to a close with only four weeks left until finals. However, I found time today to update!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**YJV - Nico might become a vampire next chapter... I'm not sure.**

_23:33:01; September 25, 2011; Lost Creek State Park:_

"Nico?"

Said boy looked up at his boyfriend's quiet call, frowning. Usually Percy just charged into the tent, ready to get to bed after an exhausting night of hunting. "I'm in the tent like usual," he replied.

"Nico, I found someone who'd like to meet you."

At these words, the son of Hades jolted upright, mouth open. "And you brought them here? Are you crazy Percy? We're going to have to move now! On top of that, we'll need to contact Artemis and-" Nico fell silent as he looked at who the son of Poseidon held. "Percy..." he said slowly. "Why are you holding a baby?"

"Haley," Percy said happily, grinning, "meet your older brother Nico. Nico, meet your sister Haley."

"You're joking right?" Nico demanded, staring at the girl. "I'm a son of Hades, Percy, my father can't break his oath-"

"The oath is rubbish now anyway," the son of Poseidon interrupted. "It was put into place because of the prophecy and that's in the past now. Zeus is just to scared to remove it because he fears his wife will castrate him at the hint he wants more demigod children. And I'm not joking. Hades and Poseidon don't pay attention to the oath because they know what I just told you, and they don't fear retribution from the fates because they know it too. Haley is your half-sister, Nico. Remember that woman in the cemetery? My ghost pointed them out to you? Yeah, well, now I know why she was there. Her brother Joe had just died."

"The conception date is wrong," Nico pointed out half-heartedly.

"The letter says Haley was born a month early."

"What letter? And what about her mother?"

"The letter Hades left the orphanage. Haley's mom died giving birth, so she was left there. Here, read it," Percy commanded, shifting Haley in his arms so he could hand the box and letter to Nico.

The son of Hades was quiet as he scanned the words, but eventually he looked up. "Why did you bring her here?" He asked.

"One, the orphanage was a rough place. She was balling her eyes out and no one but me went to help her. Two, she's your sister. Three, Artemis and her hunters would have killed me for leaving her there. Now, will you accept her or will I be forced to give her to the hunters to raise as a boy hating little female devil?"

Percy had to wait a few seconds, but he got his answer when Nico held out his hands, silently asking for his baby sister. Grinning, the son of Poseidon granted his request.

It was the first of many sleepless nights.

* * *

_23:00:00; January 16, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Artemis looked around the camp as she and her hunters entered silently. It looked... different... somehow since their last visit. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the place looked almost safer. There were less things lying around. Before, the clearing had looked just like a typical boy's room - messy and dirty.* Now, it was clean with nothing out that didn't have to be. The question was why.

"Be careful," she ordered her hunters. "They've changed and we don't know why."

After receiving nods of acknowledgement from them, the goddess led them on. As soon as they reached the halfway mark between the trees and the tent, Percy burst out of the shelter with his sword in hand.

"Don't move!" he cried hysterically.

"Perseus, what is the meaning of this?" Artemis demanded after waving to her hunters to stand down.

Her cousin blinked, then looked at them as if seeing them clearly for the first time. "Lady Artemis?" he whispered, before sinking to his knees as the adrenaline left him. "Nico!" he cried angrily. "Why didn't you check to see who they were first?"

"I'm sorry, I just sensed people and told you immediately! I'm getting paranoid!"

"We're already paranoid," Percy moaned. He was about to add something when a wail split the heavens in half. The son of Poseidon groaned and called, "Nico? Do you have her?"

"Yes. And I'm coming out, don't gut me."

Artemis examined the boy carefully as he exited the tent. He looked just like Perseus did - tired to the point of exhaustion. There was also a hint of the same hysterical look on his face, like he might burst into tears and yelling and laughter all at the same time.

The reason for this was held in Nico's arms - a baby girl, probably about six months old. Artemis almost laughed at the thought of it. A baby, just learning how to move itself about, bringing two heroes of Olympus to their knees? But she held it in and asked sternly, "Perseus, Nico, why do you have a baby with you? And how long have you been caring for her?"

"She's my sister," the son of Hades explained.

"Bianca? But she's dead!" Thalia protested.

"We know," Percy snapped. "He means the baby is Haley, Hades latest daughter. Her conception occurred not long after I became a vampire and after the oath was unofficially revoked. Her mother died during childbirth and Hades placed her in an orphanage. I came across her on one of my wanderings and took her back with me after discovering her parentage. We've been caring for her for just less than four months."

"Ok," Artemis said slowly, letting out a sigh. "I believe you. I just have one question. When was the last time you bothered to change her diaper?"

The look on the boys' faces was priceless.

*** Don't take any offense to this if you're a guy, it's just something I think Artemis would think about boys.**

**So, this chapter is just less than 1k. I would have done more, but it seemed like a good place to stop.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. I tried to make the last part as funny as possible, so I hope I did it ok. Please review! Do you want Haley to have any special relationship with the hunters or Artemis? Haley is supposed to become a vampire eventually, but I could change that to a Hunter of Artemis if you wanted. Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School's been, well, school. Homework, studying for tests and quizzes, finals are in a month, etc. However, my Saturdays are no longer taken up by sports! The spring season ended this weekend! I'm so relieved. I mean, I love it, but a break is needed. Anyway, Haley will be a Hunter of Artemis since that is what everyone asked for. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**mailaine: I know what you mean. I'm just doing it like that because the main plot hasn't even been reached yet! I've lost count of the amount of stories I've read where they spend so many chapters building up to the main point. (Mainly AU Harry Potter stories. Come on people, when will Harry get to Hogwarts and surprise everyone with who he is after running away/being kidnapped/raised by other wizard/raised by mob boss/raised by goblins/etc!) Or the amount of son of Chaos stories where the author spends so much time describing how Percy lives when all I want him to do is get to camp! Have you ever gotten that feeling? Also, if you feel I'm going a little too fast, just tell me and I'll try to slow it down!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_23:52:56; January 16, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

"I can't believe you guys forgot to change her diaper," Thalia giggled as she watched her male cousins wrap the cloth around her newest cousin.

"We didn't forget," Percy said crossly. "We just hadn't done it in more than twelve hours."

"Forgot," the lieutenant of Artemis sang.

"Did not," Nico disagreed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys!" the son of Poseidon yelled. "Quiet before you make her cry!"

Nico and Thalia stopped their argument, but not five seconds later, the son of Hades groaned while Thalia laughed at the boys as Haley began to wail.

Percy shifted his baby cousin in his arms and cooed at her, making Thalia laugh harder at his attempt at baby talk. "Oh gods, Percy!" she gasped. "I so wish I had a phone right now so I could tape you!"

"Wish granted," Artemis smirked as she entered the tent, snapping her fingers and handing her lieutenant the newest phone, already recording Percy.

"Thalia!" the son of Poseidon shrieked. "Nico, get her!"

His boyfriend grinned, remembering the last time Thalia chased him up a tree. "Gladly," and he took off after the youngest daughter of Zeus, who had handed Haley to her Lady Artemis to enable her to run faster. The two cousins left behind smiled at the sight they made, dashing every which way with Hunters dodging them.

* * *

_22:30:00; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Thalia looked up from her bow as someone coughed in front of her. "Yes?" She asked Nico with a raised eyebrow.

The son of Hades pleaded, "Can you and the Hunters watch Haley for a few hours? Percy needs to go hunting, and this is the first time I'll have a gotten a chance to go with him since we found her. We'll be back by midnight, so it won't be long."

Thalia's eyebrow, which had fallen as her cousin questioned her, rose again. "You hunt together? Is that wise?"

"Percy would never harm me," Nico defended his boyfriend.

"I'm not worried about him harming you," the youngest daughter of Zeus snapped, "I'm worried about him eating you."

"He would never willingly-"

"Willingly," Thalia cut in. "Nico, when a vampire hunts, they aren't in their own mind. They become an animal, a predator searching for his next meal. They're cannibals! They don't want to be, and normally they aren't, but at the first scent of blood-"

Now it was Nico's time to interrupt his cousin. "Percy has enough control. He's been a vampire for more than a year now! I wasn't asking for your permission, I was seeing if I would be able to leave Haley in your arms or in a cold tent."

"I'll take her," Thalia said stiffly, "But that doesn't mean I approve."

Rolling his eyes, knowing it would drive the lieutenant of Artemis nuts, Nico turned and ran to where Percy was waiting. Without looking back, the two boys entered the forest.

* * *

_23:45:32; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico looked around, frowning. Six minutes ago, there had been a hungry son of Poseidon by his side. Now, there were only trees. "Percy?" he called nervously. It was January, so the animals were all hibernating or hiding from the cold and it was harder for Percy to find food. When he last saw the vampire, they had found nothing. It also meant the sun had been down for quite a few hours now. As a son of Hades, he was ok with the dark. But when there was no sound... Even he couldn't help but be unnerved by it. There was always sound, whether it was the wind or birds or insects or the creaking of skeletons. There was always something. But right now, the wind was still. The birds were hiding away in their nests. The insects were waiting for the spring. He wasn't in the Underworld, so there were no skeletons. There were only the dark, barely visible shapes of trees and himself.

Nico spun around quickly, leaves crunching under his foot. He took comfort in the sound, but quickly focused. He could have sworn he heard a sound coming from the north... "Who's there?" he called, the words lonely in the silence. "Percy? Is that you?" He reached out with the shadows, searching, but the only life forms he felt were animals.

Spinning once more, alert as he heard an echo in the distance, the son of Hades cursed as his foot slipped on the loose leaves. Crashing to the ground, a cracking sound filled his ears. Nico moaned in pain, instinctually clutching at his ankle before yelling out and releasing the joint. He gasped, fighting to gain back his breath and calm his heartbeat. His ankle was badly broken. If he could see better, he would have bet 1000 drachmas that he would have seen bone emerging and blood painting the surrounding area while still gushing from the mangled ankle.

After placating himself, Nico thought about his situation. He would have to shadow travel back to camp and hope that Percy made his own way back. It was their first time hunting together, so the vampire should be fine. As he couldn't walk, he would have to pull the shadows to himself the son of Hades decided. He hadn't done it in a while, but as long as he concentrated, he could do it.

This was the last focused thought Nico had before the dark shape crashed onto his back, pushing him into the ground and causing another scream to force its way from his lips.

**So, without the AN, this isn't 1000 words. Close (like 50 words), but not quite. However, I feel as if it is a good place to stop.**

**How did you guys like the last part? Was it enough mystery, darkness, surprise and such or was it too much? Too little? Let me know! I don't know how much I should use in the next part, so how you feel about this part will help me.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! I'm back, and there's only a week between updates!**

**Thank you to YJV for reviewing. As for if that was when Nico became a vampire, you'll have to read to find out!**

**By the way, an important notice! For the first part of this chapter, whenever I write "his" or "he" or "himself" or anything like that, the chapter is being narrated. When I write "I" or "my" or "me" then it is in first person and they are Percy's thoughts.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_23:54:59; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Blood. And something else. Something familiar. But mainly blood. The hot, sweet, salty scent of blood, filling his nostrils, intruding on his olfactory perception, and not letting go. Holding on. Digging its teeth in, wading into his open and waiting mouth. Stinging his eyes as he blinked to clear them, to see clearly, to make out the writhing prey beneath him, to know what he is eating-killing-drinking-emptying-sucking. He had to know. He wanted to know. He NEEDED to know.

The animal paused momentarily, drawing in a breath - but it wasn't necessary. Why wasn't it necessary? What was I doing? What was I, to do this, to murder so grotesquely? - and licking his lips. He noted to himself to never do that again, now his tongue had split under the sharp fangs protruding from his gums, and more blood filled his mouth, but this was his, he didn't want this blood, he wanted the other blood, the blood of the still-beating-heart-of-the-creature lying beneath him. He NEEDED it.

It was necessary for him to live. This creature that he was drowning in had to to die for him to live. He no longer needed to know what it was - who - he just wanted the blood. The life that was gushing forth so willingly - but it hadn't, it had fought at first, the smell of death helped him to resist the poison's effects longer - was NEEDED.

But that smell of death, that was what was familiar, even more so than the blood he drank every night. His senses knew the death smell all day, and the rest of the night, what was it, now this was NEEDED.

Forget the blood. Focus... there should be a name there, my name, focus... my mother's voice - he hurt me - no, that was my creator, who made you this way, focus... homework... watch the sword, you almost shattered that vase!... what is my name... seaweed brain... that's a nickname, what is my real name, the one from my mother... Zeus... he's the father of the first, my uncle, I hate him... P... yes, that's it, it starts with a P... what is it?...

"Nico!" that was important, who yelled, who is the owner of that name... more important to me than anything-boyfriend-hunted by Zeus... hunted... by ME!

Stumbling away, pushing the body away, running away, got to get away, away, AWAY!

"Percy!" That's my name...

* * *

_back in time; 23:52:04; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Thalia's head jerked up at the sound of a yell and she was running, calling the Hunters to follow her and Artemis, even as she analyzed it. Two miles north, six minute ETA, male voice, filled with pain, sounded like Nico.

Her eyes widened as her brain processed the information and the lieutenant ran faster.

* * *

_23:54:45; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Thalia cursed and pushed herself harder as another scream filled her ears, while thanking Artemis' blessing of night vision.

* * *

_23:56:42; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

As Thalia jumped over a bush in her way, she caught her first glimpse of the horror in front of her. A bloody son of Hades lay on the ground, the red liquid gathered around his throat and ankle. "Nico!" she screamed.

A figure lay above him, it looked like it was biting him? But that couldn't be right! And where was Percy? As she approached the two, the dots connected in her mind even as the figure leapt to his feet, giving Thalia a clear view of his face.

"Percy!" And even as the cry left her lips, the son of Poseidon was running, and she didn't know when he would stop.

**Soo... *embarrassed laugh*... who saw that coming? The end, I mean, with Percy running away, not that Nico was attacked by Percy. Because I sure didn't. No, really. I know that as the author, I should have everything planned out and everything, but that part just wrote itself. I have no clue where it came from, but... it works, so what could I say? Go away? Not gonna happen. I rather like my brain, people, even when it gives me crazy ideas like this. So, yeah.**

**What do you want Percy to do?**

**a) he runs away, calms himself after a day or two, and goes back.**

**b) he runs away, lives by himself for a while because he's afraid of hurting people, Nico worries, then hits him when he goes back after about six months (Go Hermione!)**

**c) he runs away, finds his half-brother at the wee age of five, and brings him back with him after seeing his living conditions.**

**d) he runs away, and it takes the Hunters hunting him down to bring him back.**

**e) you have another idea, write it here, and I consider it!**

**Please review! Your thoughts influence my story more than you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! So, I felt the inspiration, and decided to update with a short filler chapter. Remember to vote on what happens next! (Options are at the bottom of Chapter 10 and this chapter).**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

_23:58:00; January 17, 2013; somewhere in the United States:_

Percy's mind was back, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He was running. He was running, and he didn't want to stop. He didn't know how to stop even if he wanted to.

Not with Thalia's scream echoing in his ears, the pain and horror of it sounding out of place in the peace of his surroundings. Bare trees blanketed in a soft layer of snow, red and gold leaves covered in snow, not enough to stop them from crackling underfoot, but enough to silence the noise, and only the sound of his own thoughts to keep him company.

Not with Nico's pained, betrayed look as he tried to fight the vampire off imprinted on his left eye.

Not with the picture of a dead-looking boyfriend covered in blood imprinted on his right eye.

Not with the possibility of Haley, who already lost a mother and father, losing a brother because their cousin ate him.

Not with the thought of how disappointed Annabeth, his mother, and his father would be in him.

Not with the knowledge that he finally proved his Uncle Hades and Uncle Zeus right - he was more powerful than could be controlled, and would eventually use that to harm people.

Not with the scent of Nico's blood still in his nose.

Not with the taste of his boyfriend's life liquid resting on his tongue.

Not with all of that.

Never with all of that.

Instead, Percy would just keep running. Running, until he could run no more and dropped, exhausted, to the ground.

**So, I'm sorry to those of you who want happiness and family and such. It's coming. I think. Honestly, I think I write the desolate stuff better, but I enjoy a good laugh and a smile more. Anyways, please answer the question below!**

**What do you want Percy to do?**

**a) he runs away, calms himself after a day or two, and goes back.**

**b) he runs away, lives by himself for a while because he's afraid of hurting people, Nico worries, then hits him when he goes back after about six months (Go Hermione!)**

**c) he runs away, finds his half-brother at the wee age of five, and brings him back with him after seeing his living conditions.**

**d) he runs away, and it takes the Hunters hunting him down to bring him back.**

**e) you have another idea, write it here, and I consider it!**

**Please review and tell me what you want!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! First off, thank you for all the reviews! There were eight voters, and it was a close choice. This was because of two reasons. One, choices A, B, and C all had two votes while D and E had none. Two, two of the voters voted for two choices. GoldenBug Prime, Anistasia D Flight1962, thank you for your votes, but I can't do both. I can take parts from them, but not the whole thing. So, as the author, I get the final choice. And my choice is B. This is because I like it, Chapter 11 is a nice transition for it, and YJV voted for it. She has reviewed almost every chapter that I've posted for this story, so here's her reward!**

**However, for those of you who wanted A, I will be doing a time skip of the six months in-between! There will be a chapter that says what's going on, and that is it. It is also this chapter.**

**For those of you who wanted C, don't worry! Percy's younger brother will be coming in eventually, I just don't know when.**

**I hope everyone is happy with my choice, and enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter skips around a lot, so the dates are important. I'm sorry if it's confusing.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_23:57:02; January 17, 2013; Lost Creek State Park: _

Thalia ran as fast as she could, but she knew she could never catch him. Once, before he was bitten, definitely. With her blessing of Artemis and Percy being slow, there was no doubt. But now, he was a vampire and could run even faster than her, faster than a mustang headed down the highway. Faster even than a cheetah. Not even that big cat could catch a vampire who could run from Montana to New York in less than twenty-five minutes.

After another thirty seconds, Thalia slowed to a stop. Her cousin was nowhere in sight, and Nico needed her. The other Hunters and Artemis would help him, but he needed a friendly face. With that thought in mind, Thalia turned and sprinted back the way she came.

* * *

_02:43:30; January 19, 2013; somewhere in the United States:_

Percy ran. He had been running for more than twenty-four hours now, but that was all he knew. Circle after circle, city after city, forest after forest, street after street. Virginia, Florida, Mississippi, Texas, California, Washington. Sometimes he cut across the country, seeing Tennessee and Kansas, Oklahoma and Nevada. Other times he crossed into Canada and over to Alaska and back. He just kept running.

* * *

_23:56:44; January 24, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico stared up at the canvas ceiling. His boyfriend had been gone for a week now. Exactly a week. Thalia had calculated the time and told him that Percy first started running at three minutes and sixteen seconds to midnight on January 17, 2013. Now, it was a week later and he still wasn't back. What was he waiting for? The son of Hades wondered.

The Hunters to leave, so he could come back in quiet and not disrupt life anymore? The Hunters were still here, even though their week was up. He knew they were staying just to take care of him.

Maybe Haley was the problem. Maybe Percy wanted her gone so he wouldn't hurt her. Nico knew she was still here, too, but he didn't see her. He refused. Now that he was a vampire, he was too scared to even touch her. Was this how Percy felt at first? But then, none of their friends were babies.

Did Percy think he was dead? Was he running because he couldn't stand to find out for sure, preferring to live in some fantasy world where the son of Hades was still alive, just gone on a long trip?

Or maybe - and this was what Nico feared the most - Percy was lying hurt somewhere, unable to stand and come home.

* * *

_20:28:42; January 25, 2013; somewhere in the United States:_

Percy collapsed to the ground, exhausted to the point that he could move no more. He had been running for more than a week now, and his body had reached its limits. Even a vampire, it seemed, couldn't run forever. 'That's disappointing', was the last thought the son of Poseidon had before passing out.

* * *

_22:13:59; January 26, 2013; somewhere in the United States:_

Percy awoke to the feeling of a cold, wet cloth being gently wiped over his brow. Blinking in confusion and to clear away the water droplets that clouded his eyelashes, the son of Poseidon peered up at the face above him.

It was lined with creases, obviously from laughing and smiling a lot. Bright red hair was swept back and held in a pony tail. Dark brown eyes, filled with worry, watched him. Percy stared back as the worry disappeared, replaced with relief.

"You're awake," the woman said, smiling. "I was wondering if you ever would."

"How-," Percy paused and coughed, clearing his dry throat. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, I'd say about a day. Probably more than that, but I can't read the clock faces anymore with these eyes. Too old, much too old. Barely see anything these days, but let me tell you, you were a sight when I found you collapsed in my front lawn yesterday."

"Wha-? How did I get there?" the child of the prophecy inquired.

"Well, you probably collapsed on the sidewalk first and fell into my grass. No gate, you see," she smiled. "However, I would like to thank you."

"For what?" Percy asked, confused. What person would thank a boy who fell unconscious in their yard?

"For not landing on my marigolds, of course!" she laughed.

Percy smiled. He had only just met the old woman, but he liked her already. And obviously, she wasn't a monster. She would have eaten them in that case. Although, there was one thing he wanted to know...

"What's your name?"

"Mary. One of the reasons I adore marigolds, you see. And yours?"

"Huh? Oh, Percy."

Nodding, she seemed to consider something, then spoke again, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you like, Percy. I have a room upstairs just for runaways-"

"I'm not-" Percy started to protest, only to be cut off.

"And it is yours if you want it. Of course, I would prefer you go home to your family, who I am sure are missing you, but I know how it is. Sometimes you just need to figure things out."

"Exactly..." the son of Poseidon trailed off, staring at her in shock. She had named it before he even could. He did need to think things over. But he knew he couldn't accept her offer. Monsters would come eventually, and while they found his blood bitter now, his smell was even sweeter. "But I can't stay. I would like to, but... this is something I need to do on my own."

Mary nodded, then said, "Very well. However, if you ever change your mind, I'm here."

Percy nodded, stood, and headed for the door. He knew he would never come back, even though it pained him. He liked her, how she was so friendly and willing to do anything for a stranger, how she was so aware of the problems in the world and wise to their ways but did what she could.

"Good bye," he smiled at her, and Mary smiled back.

Walking out the door and down the path, he paused and looked back to find her standing in the doorway. "Umm... where am I?"

Letting out a small laugh, Mary replied, "North Carolina, of course."

* * *

_19:52:09; July 5, 2013; somewhere in the United States:_

Percy smiled softly to himself as he cleared a fallen tree. He had been gone from home for more than six months. During that time, he had taken Mary's words to heart and thought. He had thought more than he had in his whole life, and had come to one conclusion after watching families celebrate Independence Day on July Fourth in Washington D.C.

His family was Nico and Haley, and they were his world. He couldn't live without them. Where they were, he had to be too. That was just the way things worked.

He was on his way home.

**So, raise your hand if you found Mary absolutely wonderful? She kind of just appeared in there, and no, she won't be back - probably - but I love her anyway. Next chapter, Percy is home again.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**YJV - Thank you for pointing out my mistake! We don't want Percy dying from the sun, do we? I've gone in and fixed it.**

**SnowdevilTheAwesome - I'm sorry, but the choice has already been made. I hope it was ok.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**

_20:06:48; July 5, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

Percy slowed as he approached the clearing. When he entered it, he noted that the Hunters were there - whether it was because they visited more often or because they never left, he didn't know. The son of Poseidon, not knowing where any of the Hunters were, made his way over to the tent where Nico should be.

Peering out from within their own tents and from treetops, Artemis' girls laughed quietly and waited for the reunion.

"Nico?" Percy called quietly, pulling open the tent flap and entering the living space. He moved to the lump on the cot and shook it gently. "Nico? I'm back."

There was a moan, and then the son of Hades shot out of bed, staring at Percy. "You're back," he said softly.

"I am," Percy answered, "And I'm so sorry that I left. I should have stayed."

"Yes. Yes, you should have."

There was a silence, and then a sharp slap broke it. The son of Poseidon stared at his boyfriend in shock, holding his hand to his red left cheek. "Wha-?"

"You can sleep outside," Nico snapped. Then he turned his back on Percy and climbed back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and lying on his side. He missed the son of the sea giving a slow nod before exiting the tent.

Outside, Percy was dragged over to the Hunters' tents by an eager Thalia. "Well? What happened?" she demanded, backed up by the Hunters who were staring at Percy, hungry for gossip. Believe it or not, but while they hated boys, they loved a good story.

"I was slapped," Percy said slowly, "And put in the dog house. Now, I'm going to go find a nice tree branch and sleep." He turned and left for the far side of the clearing, away from all the tents, and examined the trees in front of him before climbing one and settling in for the night.

Behind him, the Hunters exchanged shocked glances before they turned their attention to a crying Haley.

* * *

_Anytime; July and August, 2013; Lost Creek State Park:_

The next few weeks were painful for Percy. Nico ignored him at first, and then they got into a stiff friendship. The son of Poseidon understood he had hurt his boyfriend's feelings, and that he was going to be in the dog house for a long time. On top of that, the tree he had chosen really hurt after a few nights, but he didn't want to anger Nico anymore by spending some of their money on a new tent. He also didn't want to talk to the Hunters other than checking up on Haley to ask for one of theirs. He ended up running into town during the day and drinking at a bar. As a vampire, he couldn't get drunk, but he could just enjoy the taste.

The only highlight was when he spent time with Haley. Well, that, and when the bar offered him a job. That way, he wouldn't anger Nico by spending their money on alcohol. Instead, it was money that he had earned. It also meant that he wasn't just sitting around, pretending to get drunk.

This all changed in late August, when the Hunters were out on a short Hunt and the bear came.

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. Normally, I get at least 1000 words. This time, no. However, I just have no inspiration for this chapter. I would have waited till it came, but I'm leaving for a two week camp on Sunday and I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'll try, but I don't know.**

**Please review! Also, tell me any ideas you have. There's the bear, and I know what I'm doing with that - I think - but I don't have anything else - except for Percy's younger brother - to fill time before they go to Camp Half-blood. Any ideas are welcome! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here I am! Thank you to Y****JV and Colts12broncos18 for your reviews!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**

_August 25, 2013; 21:29:10; Lost Creek State Park:_

Percy looked up as a rustle came from the clearing. Frowning, he listened again. After a few seconds, he heard it again. His frown deepening, Percy headed back from his hunt. There shouldn't be any rustle. Nico was with Haley while the Hunters were on their own Hunt. The children of Hades were staying in Nico's tent. As he heard a new sound, Percy pushed himself harder. There was no reason for a growl to be coming from that direction. They hadn't seen any predators there, only when they traveled several miles away. The smell of man kept most away.

Percy burst into the clearing, his fatal flaw of loyalty and his natural rashness preventing him from seeing what the animal was before attacking it. And even when he saw it was a large male brown bear, the son of Poseidon didn't slow in his attack. This was for two reasons. One, the bear was steadily making its way to Nico's tent. Two, judging by the disgusting sounds the son of Hades was making, he was busy changing Haley's diaper and had yet to sense the danger.

Giving a yell and making the nearby stream explode, Percy leapt at the wild animal. Even while he was wrapping the water around the four paws to try and hold it in place, thoughts were running through his head.

As an animal, and not a monster or god or demigod, celestial bronze would pass right through it. If if was a boar of Ares or something like that, the godly metal would harm it, but as it was normal, so such item would do anything.

Unfortunately, as the bear roared in anger and broke through the bonds, Percy realized that it would be just as hard to take down.

* * *

_August 25, 2013; 21:35:59; Lost Creek State Park:_

Nico looked up, startled, as he heard Percy's battle yell and an answering roar. He swiftly set Haley on the changing table and, drawing his sword, headed outside.

Upon entering the clearing, Nico's jaw dropped. The son of Poseidon was doing something extremely reckless, something that the son of Hades never thought he would see.

Percy was wrestling a grizzly bear.

After blinking in surprise, Nico quickly snapped out of it and pulled the shadows to the bear, making sure to have them pass over Percy and secure the bear.

The son of Poseidon, after seeing the bear like that, drew in a breath, summoned his sword, and slashed a deep cut down the bear's side. Roaring in pain, the bear collapsed. Percy knew it would live, especially with the care of the Hunters, and that was what he wanted. He might be a vampire, but he didn't kill the animals he caught. He drained them of a lot of blood, but not enough to kill them.

Turning to thank Nico, he instead got slapped. Then, he was pulled into a hug by long pale arms. Percy heard crying and he pulled away, shocked. He stared at the son of Hades in concern. "Nico? Are you ok?"

Nico sobbed, "Of course I'm not you idiot! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered, "I just wanted to protect you and Haley."

"You don't get it!" the younger boy screamed. "You just don't get it! You come back here, thinking everything will be ok, like you didn't stay away for six months! Like you didn't run from your problems instead of facing them!"

"You aren't a problem, Nico!"

"I never said I was! And I'm not finished!"

Percy winced. There was no sign of tears now, although for that the son of Poseidon was slightly thankful. Nico normally didn't cry and it scared Percy when he did. Of course, a yelling, angry Nico wasn't any less scary.

"You leave, you come back, and you act like nothing happened! I slap you so that you do, and then you leave and don't come back! You visit Haley, you talk to the Hunters and Artemis, but you don't visit me! You don't talk to me! You don't even look at me! And it makes me so mad, because then I wonder what I did wrong, all I gave you was a single slap, while you, YOU, you stayed away and made me so worried; I was afraid you were dead; I was scared you didn't love me anymore; I thought you were never coming back! And then you come back and it's like it never happened, life is good, and then you pretend like I don't even _exist_!"

Now Nico was sobbing again, and Percy wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed, resting his head on top of Nico's, letting the son of Hades know that he was there now, he wasn't leaving, he still loved him, and it was all going to be ok now.

Then Nico was the one pulling away and staring at Percy. The son of Poseidon looked back, and then they both moved forward, their lips met, fireworks exploded, and clapping sounded throughout the clearing.

Both boys separated, confused. They looked towards the sound and found the Hunters, grinning from ear to ear. Thalia stepped forwards and laughed, "About time you two got back together!"

Nico and Percy both blushed, but they smiled at the same time.

The son of Hades then blanched as a wail echoed through camp. "Haley!" he gasped. He turned and rushed back into his tent, Percy behind him.

The son of Poseidon gaped at the half-naked baby and asked, "You left her without a diaper on?"

"I was in a hurry!" Nico protested, quickly finishing the job.

"You know," Thalia mused from the doorway, "I'm beginning to think you're making a habit of this Death Breath, Kelp for Brains."

With a growl, both boys launched themselves at Artemis' lieutenant. But only after gently setting Haley in her crib, of course.

* * *

**Yeah! Percy and Nico are back together! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi peeps! Sorry I took so long to get back to the story!**

**YJV - I'm sorry, I know I said I would update this soon. And they aren't going back to camp yet. Close.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**Also, I realized that I messed up with the dates. So, pretend that everything from before Artemis first learned of Haley is a year forward. Haley was found in 2012, not 2011, etcetera.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_June 21, 2015; 12:00:00; Mt. Olympus:_

All the gods and goddesses flashed into the throne room at once for the Summer Solstice. They all looked around and regarded each other calmly. Then, Zeus announced, "Take your seats! This meeting has begun." All of the immortal beings did so, and then Poseidon and Hades spoke in unison.

"Does anyone have news of my son?" They glanced at each other, and then to the others.

One by one, they all shook their heads. Both fathers sighed, but nodded.

"It has been almost four years," Athena spoke gently. "Surely it is time to hold a burial ceremony?"

"They aren't dead!" Hades roared. "I think I would know if Poseidon's son entered my realm, let alone my own son!"

This sparked a huge argument. It lasted until Zeus thundered, "ENOUGH! We have actual business to attend to!"

Hades and Poseidon spun on their youngest brother. "Are you saying our sons aren't important?" Poseidon shouted.

"No," the king of the Gods snapped. "They are. But I have a question for Artemis that must be answered."

"What is it Father?" said goddess questioned.

Turning to his daughter, Zeus asked, "Where do you go?"

"What?" she asked, hiding her nervousness.

"Where do you go every four months? You and the Hunters disappear for a week every four months. Where do you go?"

Artemis frowned and attempted to spin this in her favor. "Father, we disappear almost every day. We go hunting, following our prey wherever it goes. We can't exactly give you an itinerary."

"No," Apollo shook his head and joined his father, "But Father is right. I can't even find you during that time. Can anyone?"

All of the immortals present shook their heads.

Artemis protested, "This is ridiculous! If you look, I'm there!"

"We can feel you," Apollo pointed out, "But that doesn't mean we can find you. Iris messages don't even go through."

Hermes added, "I can't even find you, and I have permission to go everywhere."

"And," Zeus entered the conversation again, "there was that one time that you were off the radar for months."

Artemis glared at everyone. "This is crazy! I'm done. You can find me if you really need to. Otherwise, stay away." Standing, she vanished in a flash of gold light.

* * *

_June 21, 2015; 13:01:56; Lost Creek State Park:_

Percy and Nico looked up in surprise as a golden light filled the tent. Both quickly closed their eyes and covered Haley's. The almost three year old girl laughed at what she thought was a game. When her brother and cousin's hands were removed, she squealed in delight. "Aty!" She raised her hands, begging to be picked up.

The woman smiled softly and lifted Haley.

"Artemis?" Nico said hesitantly. "Not to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be on Mt. Olympus?"

"I am," she agreed, sighing, "But I left when they began to dig into my absences."

The two men nodded slowly, and then Percy questioned, "Should we be worried?"

The goddess shook her head, "No. They merely want to know where I go, they have no idea I visit you."

"Alright," Nico replied.

Then the two male demigods settled down to get some rest while the hyper three year old played with Artemis.

**And now, it's really short. However, I have a question that needs to be answered. Do you want Percy to have a younger brother? It will mean more chapters before they return to camp. If it is only Percy, Nico, and Haley then I just need about one more chapter before camp to explain what happens in the next ten years or so.**

**So, brother or no brother?**

**The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can get the next chapter out, so please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps! So, first off, I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. I hope the extra long chapter - over 2400 words! - makes it up to you. There is no Percy or Nico or Artemis or Haley in this chapter, but that is because I am introducing four new characters.**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 - One sibling and other demigods coming right up!**

**Therna Blakeheart - Well, he's not eight, and he's not traumatized because he saw his sister die, but... well, you'll have to read to find out.**

**YJV - I'm sorry, but everyone else besides one other person asked for a brother.**

**Bookdancer - See my reply to YJV, please.**

**Woobieguygirl (guest) - I don't know if you've read all the way up to this or not, but if you have, then I hope you've gotten over the 'gross gayness'. The only reason I didn't take down your review is because that is your opinion, and everyone is entitled to one. However, I do not think that being gay is gross. It's the way people are born, they don't really have a choice. Also, next time, read the complete summary. It clearly says that this story is Percy/Nico.**

**It has been five years since the last chapter, nine since Percy and Nico ran away, almost ten since Percy was bitten, Haley is eight - though she isn't in it, and it has been eleven years since the Battle of Manhattan.**

_August 10, 2020; 23:43:57; a small town in Oregon:_

He cried silently, tears trickling down his tan face, a stinging pain on his right cheek where a purple bruise blossomed. His hands shook around the black object in his hands as he stared at the man in front of him. His hazel eyes caught the sight of a woman entering the room only to stop and stand still, hands flying to her mouth. His own tried to form words, a sentence, an explanation, but he could only blubber.

"Pathetic," the man sneered at him, "just like everything you do. You hold the means in your hand, you have a reason, and you still can't bring yourself to kill me."

He looked at the man, switched his gaze to the gun in his hands, and back again. His eyes flickered over to the woman as she whispered his name.

"James. James, look at me. Put the gun down. I know..." her voice shook, and she paused to clear her throat, "I know Chris has been hurtful at times, but you don't want to kill him. That won't achieve anything."

"Hurtful?" His voice rose on the one word, clear and accusing. "Mom, he hasn't been _hurtful_. He's been _abusive _and _punishing, _not just_ hurtful_. He comes home from work at night and seeks out everything we've done wrong! I get less than a 100 on a test, he uses his fists. I get a detention, he brings out the belt. You burn something in the kitchen, he throws you around. The worst part is, he's not even drunk! Chris is 100% sober all the time, and he still does this to us!"

His mother choked down a sob, "I know, I know James, but there isn't anything we can do!"

"Yeah, because he threatens the other person! Well, no more! I'm ten years old, I can make my own decisions, and I say I'm through with it!"

"James! You don't know what you're say-"

She was cut off by a gunshot. She screamed, then noticed that there was no blood. She blinked in confusion, then found the bullet hole in the wall a foot from Chris's head. Her husband was passed out from fright, and a dark stain in his pants along with a distinct smell told her he had also lost control of his bowels. Then the slamming of the front door startled her, and she immediately realized what had happened. "James!" she cried, running to the door and throwing it open. "James!" But there was no sign of him on the darkened lamp lit street.

* * *

_August 19, 2020; 14:31:56; Idaho:_

She spun around and lashed out in a kick that connected with the cyclopes' chin and snapped its head back. She retreated a few steps and retrieved a device from her belt. It was a long tube with a spring at the bottom. Inside were large stones. At the top was a catch that, when pulled down, released a stone onto the pad that she then pulled back. She aimed and fired at the massive eye that was staring down at her with her machine sling shot. The monster stumbled back, bellowing in pain as it clutched at its eye.

She grinned and, after latching the weapon she created to her belt, retrieved the celestial bronze knife from its sheath. She lunged forward and drove it into the cyclopes' chest with a chocolate brown hand before it could recover. The monster immediately burst into gold dust, returning, she knew, to Tartarus.

After she sheathed her knife, she picked up her bag and continued walking down the alley where the cyclopes had ambushed her. Her black hair, pulled back in a pony tail, swung from side to side. Rain drops glistened on the pavement under her feet. The door to the not-so-abandoned house creaked as it opened. Red hair framed emerald green eyes and a pale face as another person prepared to attack before she said quietly, "Halt, friend."

The other girl lowered her sword and grinned, "Amy! You're back! I wasn't expecting you to return for another hour!"

Amy shrugged, "The pickings were ripe today. There are a lot of tourists in town for the festival, so it wasn't hard to snag a few wallets from pockets and food from stands. You don't have to be a child of Hermes to do that."

"So it's a good thing you aren't." As they talked, they moved through the old house.

"Yep. Plus, being a daughter of Hephaestus is so much better anyway." They both sat down in chairs in the living room.

"Tell me again how you found out about being a demigod and who your parent is. Please?"

Amy sighed, "Kathryne-" The other girl powered up her puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright!" Amy gave in. "I was younger than you are now by about five years."

"So about six years old! Which means its also been six years since you found out!"

"Yes. Anyways, my mother and I were on vacation in New York City when I saw something strange. A group of people who kept flickering. One second they were regular people, the next they looked like monsters. I pointed them out to my mother, and she freaked out. She started dragging me in the opposite direction," Amy paused, "I was lucky that day. They didn't notice me, probably to busy tracking some other poor demigod. But when we got to our hotel, I demanded to know what was going on. My mother eventually gave in, most likely thinking that if I was already seeing them, I should know what they were. She even told me my godly parent - which you know is Hephaestus. But I was horrified by what she told me. I realized that as long as she was with me, she was in danger. So I left. I started traveling towards Camp Half-blood, which she also told me about, but when I got there it was under attack. So I snuck in long enough to grab some weapons and left. I found you on the streets two years ago fighting off some monsters and realized that you must be a half-blood too."

"So you rescued me, told me what I was, found out I ran away from the orphanage, gave me a choice - Camp or you, I chose you, and from then on we traveled together until we came here!" Kathryne interrupted.

"Exactly. And I've been regretting it ever since because you never grew up!" Amy teased, laughing.

Kathryne laughed too, then grew silent before asking, "Do you think I'll ever be claimed? I know its my father who is a god, since my mother died in child birth, but he's never shown himself."

Amy looked at the girl she considered her younger sister before saying, "Your father has revealed himself many times, just like mine has. They show themselves in us. Our powers, our gifts. I can build and you can grow plants. The only reason we have to steal food is because we can't live forever on grapes! I think its obvious that your father is Dionysus, Kathryne."

"You really think so?" The younger girl looked at Amy hopefully.

"Yes. I really do." They were silent for a few minutes before Amy said, "Come on. Let's take a look at what's in the bag today." Smiling, the two girls opened the bag Amy had brought in, the solemn moment gone.

* * *

_August 27, 2020; 18:28:24; northern California:_

The boy splashed in the ocean, enjoying it while he could. Soon he would have to leave. His mom wanted him at home when her new boyfriend came over. He didn't know why. She knew that all he would do is make the man's life miserable because, like all the others, he would be mean and drunk. He didn't even know why she kept dating these men. All they did was interrupt their peaceful life in the house on the beach. It was small, with only two bedrooms and one bath, plus a kitchen and a living room, but it was home. Besides, there was only the nosy old woman who lived across the street anywhere near them. This meant that, with the exception of her and the boyfriends, it was just his mom, him, and the beach.

"Dylan!" his mother called. "Please come inside and shower! Ron will be here in thirty minutes!"

"Coming, Mom!" He yelled back, dunking himself once more in the waves before standing and running across the hot sand, holding in a wince every time his tan feet hit the ground. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," he muttered under his breath, picking up the pace until he flung himself onto the porch and through the door to stand on the cool tile floor. He breathed in deeply, grinning at the smell of his mother's brownies before he grabbed a towel from the closet and hurried into the bathroom.

He emerged fifteen minutes later with the towel wrapped around his waist and his swim shorts dangling from one hand as he walked to his room, closing it behind him. He managed to get dressed into a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt, hang the towel in the bathroom, and run a hand through his shaggy black hair before joining his mom in the kitchen right before the doorbell rang.

Dylan groaned, but at a wave of his mother's hand, answered the door. His mouth immediately dropped open as his green eyes fell on the gun in the man's hand before it closed and opened again quickly, "MOM! He has a gun!" Even as he yelled out, he tried to slam the door shut so he could lock it. Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough. The larger man shouldered through, still pointing the gun at him.

"That was very stupid," Ron growled.

"Let him go," a quiet voice came from behind Dylan, and his eyes widened.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, you both know who I am. That means I have to kill you," Ron spoke. "I had hoped to only have to kill one of you tonight before getting away with your valuables, but I guess that won't be possible."

Please," Dylan's mom pleaded, "Let my son go."

"Hm," Ron pretended to think, "How about, no."

The next few moments passed in a blur for Dylan. The gun fired, a body shoved his, a blinding hot pain ripped along his left temple, blood dripped down his head, he closed his eyes, his mother was crying above him, another gun shot and his mom was silent, footsteps going into the house... and then nothing.

* * *

_August 27, 2020; 19:50:23; northern California hospital:_

Beep... beep... beep...

Dylan groaned, the sound harsh in his ears, though it didn't hurt as much as his head. What had happened? He opened his eyes, then slammed them shut again. "Sorry," a voice said, and then the darkness was darker, and when he opened his eyes again he saw that the curtains had been closed. A man was standing by them. He was dressed in a police uniform that was stood out against the white walls of the room.

"Wha-?" he muttered, "What happened? Where am I?"

There was a pause, and then the man spoke again, "We were hoping you could tell us what happened, Dylan. As for where you are, you're in a hospital."

"How do you know my name? And who's we? The police?"

"Mrs. Flannery told us. And yes, we is the police."

Mrs. Flannery... oh, right, that was the name of the woman across the street. But what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was Ron arriving and-

"Mom! Where's my mom? She's ok, right?"

The policeman was silent for a moment, and then, "I'm sorry, Dylan. But your mother is dead."

Dylan stared at the man, his mind registering what he had said, and then he broke down and cried, salty wet tears dripping down his face and his nose stuffing up. The policeman let him cry, but after a few minutes, Dylan was handed a tissue and it was obvious that he was supposed to stop. He blew his nose, and then said in a sad voice, "You have questions for me, don't you?"

"Yes. To catch who did this, we need to know what exactly happened. All we have so far is Mrs. Flannery's testimony and what we could gather from the scene."

Dylan took a deep breath, and then started speaking, his voice quiet, "Ron. That's his name. I don't know his full name, my mom didn't tell me. All she said was that another of her boyfriends was coming over for dinner. The doorbell rang at seven o'clock..." He spoke for five minutes. That's all it took. The scene had seemed to last forever, as if time had slowed down, but it only took five minutes to explain what happened. After that, the man asked several questions that he answered as best he could.

"Was there anything specific he could have been after?"

"No... all he said was that he wanted our valuables..."

"Can you describe him again for me?"

"Definitely over six feet tall... broad shoulders... lots of muscle... red curly hair... dark brown eyes... freckles..."

"How old are you?"

"Ten... I'm ten years old."

It had to have been at least thirty minutes by the time the policeman had asked all his questions. Dylan's eyelids had grown heavy and he could barely keep them open even as the man left the room. A young woman entered after he was gone and smiled sadly at him as she injected something into his IV. "Sleep now. This will help you and also ease the pain."

He didn't say that his body felt numb already. He didn't say he could sleep on his own. He didn't say that the only pain that needed easing was the one in his heart, and that was one that could never be eased. He didn't say anything. Instead, he let his eyes close and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think it's pretty easy to guess which boy is a son of Poseidon, as well. Which boy loves the beach and has a tan, black hair, and green eyes?**

**Also, all the kids above are demigods. They will all be main characters - not as much as Percy and Nico, but still main characters.**

**Please review!**


End file.
